YuGiOh GX: Tag Force 2: Story Edition
by Seth Graystone
Summary: When Champion Duelists and a mysterious Professor appear at Duel Academy, strange things start to happen, like a robbery, the Partner Disclosure Duels and more. Will Jaden and friends figure out the truth about Thelonius Viper?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX: Tag Force 2, the cards, or any characters from Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Tag Force 2, the cards, or any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Also, these duels are actually being played out in my game file, with the same decks, Partners, and stuff.

Chapter 1: The Champions Arrive

It was the third year for Jaden Yuki and his friends. The Classroom at Duel Academy was filled with students in red, yellow, or blue blazers with dark colored pants. In one seat was a boy with blue hair that kind of spiked at the ends. He was in a yellow blazer with black pants and had glasses over his eyes. Next to him was a boy in a red unbuttoned blazer and gray pants. A red cap with a blue DA written on it covered his head, even blocking his eyes.

A boy in a red, unbuttoned blazer with a black shirt and dark pants ran down the aisle to his seat in the Classroom.

"Jaden! Over here! Hurry!" the boy in yellow yelled as Jaden plopped down in the seat next to him.

"Whoa! I was almost late for the Entrance Ceremony!" Jaden sighed as he took a breather. He was panting heavily, and the boy next to his friend laughed.

"Jaden, if you were late again, Professor Crowler would've skinned your hide!" he laughed. He was referring to a weirdly dressed Professor at the front of the room.

"Exams, ceremonies, whatever…You're always running late, Jaden!" Syrus, the blue-haired boy, stated with a sigh.

"I'm surprised I managed to get here on time," the other boy said as a man with a yellow ponytail, purple lipstick, and a long blue blazer with a silver device attached to it slapped a long ruler on his desk, causing the boy to fall the ground.

"Crazy old man," Seth muttered as he got back up, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a first, isn't it Seth?" Jaden joked with a playful punch.

Their joking around was interrupted when a large man in a crimson red blazer appeared. He had a dark goatee on his chin, but no hair.

"Ahem! All right, as you know, it's the start of a brand new year..." started the man. A boy in a black coat with a purple undershirt and black pants quickly interrupted.

"Humph. Looks like Jaden and Seth actually went up a grade…" the boy taunted. He glared down at Seth and Jaden, whose seats were right below his.

"You never change, do you Princeton? You're as stuck up as ever…" another boy pointed out. This one hard tanned skin and large muscles. He had a sleeveless blazer and a bone necklace around his neck. Beneath the shirt was a dark green undershirt.

"What did you say, Dino-breath!?" the boy, Chazz Princeton, asked angrily. He looked as if he could kill someone.

The other boy growled at Chazz, and he had the exact same expression as Chazz.

"Tyranno, Chazz, either play nice, or take it to the Duel Field," ordered Seth as he turned his head to the two boys seated above him.

At the front of the class, a small man with a pudgy face stood in the front. He had a smaller version of Crowler's Duel Coat. He said that Blair Flannigan was going to recite the Academy Pledge, but no one paid it any mind.

"OK, to make sure you keep up your dueling skills, we've invited the champions from Duel Academy's worldwide branches!" stated Chancellor Sheppard. Everyone had either an excited or stunned look on their faces.

"From East Academy: Adrian Gecko!"

"He, he, he…" A boy with dull red, spiked hair appeared. He wore a dull brown, sleeveless blazer, matching pants, and had a black-beaded necklace. He had small, blue earrings and glasses.

From the West Academy: Axel Brodie!"

"…" A brown skinned man appeared. He had a black vest over a red t-shirt and large muscles. He wore dark colored pants and golden rings were on his arms. A small golden necklace was around his neck and he had a big nose.

Next, from the Southern Branch: Jim Crocodile Cook!"

"Hiya mates!" a man in a long-sleeved white shirt appeared. He had an orange bandanna and a cowboy hat. He had dark colored pants and a crocodile was attached to his back. He had a bandage wrapped around his right eye.

"Lastly, North Academy's Number One Duelist: Jesse Anderson!"

There was a long pause and suddenly people started to look around.

"Where is he?" Jaden asked as he looked around. Most of the people looked disappointed at the absence of a Duelist.

A boy with messy blue hair appeared at the door of the Classroom. He had a blue blazer and white long-sleeved shirt. He also had blue pants.

"Sorry, folks! I got lost on my way here! The boy explained with a sigh.

"Hey, it's the new guy!" Jaden pointed out.

"Did you by chance see anybody named Jesse?" Crowler asked as the blue-haired boy pointed at himself.

"You're looking at him! I'm Jesse Anderson!" Jesse stated. He walked down to the front of the room.

A man with silver hair and a silver suit was at the top of the room and scowled at Jesse.

"That's Jesse Anderson…" he pointed out as he turned and left.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to Professor Thelonius Viper!"

A man in a purple blazer appeared. He had black hair spiked once at the top.

"I think actions speak louder than words, so, I'm organizing that every student must duel in the "Partner Disclosure Duels"!" he ordered as all of the students gasped.

"What!?" Jaden asked, confused at Viper's challenge.

"Starting tomorrow, students will pair up into teams of two. Pick your partners after class and submit your team's name. At all times you must wear the "Bio Bands". They are watches that will determine your team's dueling ability to a central computer. If the computer decides your team has the strongest bond, you'll be titled "The Best Partners"! Starting tomorrow, you're classes will be different, now pair up!" Viper explained and ordered.

"Hey, Jesse, you want to team up for this tournament?" Seth asked Jesse, who nodded as they ran up to submit their name as a team.

"C'mon, Seth, wake up! Remember, we have to duel someone! Get changed so we can go duel!" Jesse ordered as Seth got out of the bed and slipped his blazer and cap on.

"Hold your horses, Jesse," Seth ordered as Jesse dragged him out the door.

"Besides, it's time for class!" Seth pointed out as Jesse stopped and turned to him.

"I'll you race you there, then!" he challenged as he and Seth ran towards the Classroom.

"Attention! Is everyone here?" Crowler asked from the front of the room. He had a gleeful grin on his face.

"It's time for the first day of class for the "Partner Survival Duels"! Crowler pointed out. His face changed from gleeful to serious.

"Professor Thelonius Viper said we'd have special classes, so, in class we'll search the many underground facilities underneath this very island!" he stated. Syrus looked worried, but Seth, Jaden, and Jesse all grinned.

"Isn't it dangerous to do that?" Blair piped up. Crowler glared at her and quickly came up with a reply.

"The Ethics Committee of Duel Academy is safely conducting everything." Crowler replied, only for his face to change to an angry expression.

"BUT IF YOU SEE ANY PUNKS DOWN THERE, DEFEAT THEM IN A DUEL!!" ordered Crowler as Syrus quickly jumped up.

"I thought he said it was safe," Syrus complained as Bonaparte and Crowler forced everyone out and led them to the Underground.

"This class is Viper's idea, so we should watch our backs," Adrian growled under his breath.

"Man, this place is a maze!" Seth complained as he ran through one of the many doorways and passages of the Underground. Long, stone pathways stretched all over the place.

"Hey, brat, leave this place!" ordered a rough voice. A man in a long black hood and robe appeared and activated his Duel Disk.

"I'll sacrifice my Gyaku-Gire Panda for Behemoth, the King of All Animals! End it!" Seth said as a large panda blew up and got replaced by a large pink beast that bit into the hooded man, who fell into the black pit below.

"Sapphire Pegasus, end this duel!" Jesse ordered as a large white winged horse with a blue horn stabbed the man he dueled.

"Steamroid, attack him directly!" Syrus stated as a large train rammed into another man.

"Etoile Cyber, do your thing!" Alexis ordered as a female dancer spun and kicked a man off the edge.

Eventually, all of the students managed to escape the maze.

"Alright, class is dismissed," Crowler stated as he and Bonaparte headed for the door.

"Wahoo! Class is over! Let's go!" Jesse shouted as he, Seth, Jaden, and the others stampeded out the door.

When everyone had gone to sleep, the glass windows in Sheppard's office broke. Two people in all black outfits forced open Sheppard's desk and pulled out a deck of cards from it.

"Finally, we'll have the power to rule this school, and then the world!" one of them stated in a deep and crackled voice. They pulled everything else out of his desk and slid down a rope outside of Sheppard's broken window.

"Attention! Classes in the Underground will be canceled until further notice!" Viper's voice boomed from all of the student's PDAs.

"Last night, somebody broke into Chancellor Sheppard's office and stole everything from his desk. These papers are classified information, and when we learn who committed this, the students responsible will be expelled and arrested!" he threatened. His face disappeared.

"Hey, Seth! Did you hear what happened to Sheppard?" Jesse asked. For once Seth was already awake.

"How could I not? When he sent that message, he about destroyed my eardrums," Seth growled as he and Jesse headed out the door.

"Let's see if we can figure out who did it, Seth. You up for it?" Jesse asked as Seth nodded. They agreed to duel whoever they suspected and to meet the next morning.

At the Card Shop, Seth located Syrus and Aster Phoenix, the silver-haired boy from before.

"_Could Syrus have stolen the cards so that he could be better than his big brother, Zane? If he did, Aster might have put him up to it. I'll challenge him to a duel and find out," _Seth thought as he walked up to Syrus and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into the back.

"Syrus, we're going to duel now. If I win, you tell me why you stole the cards from Sheppard, if you win, I'll let you go free. Let's Duel!" Seth ordered as Syrus swallowed deeply and activated his Duel Disk reluctantly.

"I Set a Monster and throw two face downs," Syrus stated as a horizontal card appeared above two vertical face downs.

"I'll do the same thing and End," Seth stated as Syrus drew a card.

"I'll flip up my Monster: Jetroid (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800)!" Syrus stated as the card flipped up and a large red jet appeared. "Now attack his Monster!"

Seth's card revealed a large stone man who swatted away Jetroid, which flew into Syrus.

Syrus's LP Count: 7200

"I'll set more face downs," Syrus said nervously as another face down Monster and Spell/Trap card appeared.

"I summon Des Wombat (ATK: 1600/DEF: 300) and I'll change my Soldier of Stone (ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000) to ATK Position. Now attack, Des Wombat!" Seth stated as a large wombat appeared. It ran up and swiped at the jet.

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" Syrus stated as two large cylinder containers appeared.

"Time for my Counter! I activate Dust Tornado!" Seth stated as a large blue tornado blasted the Magic Cylinders. The Stone Soldier slashed the Jetroid, who survived, in half.

Syrus's LP Count: 7100

"I summon Steamroid (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800)!" Syrus said as a large train appeared. "Attack his Giant Soldier of Stone!"

"Go Curse of Anubis!" Seth called as a large statue appeared and forced the wombat and train to the ground.

"My turn! I swap Des Wombat to ATK Mode and now, I'll summon Berserk Gorilla!" Seth called as a large gorilla appeared.

"Now, Berserk Gorilla will destroy Steamroid! The other two will attack your monster and you!" Seth said as the Berserk Gorilla shot a torrent of flames at Steamroid. The face down monster was destroyed by Des Wombat. The face-down card revealed a small toy car which blew up. Syrus then got punched by the Stone Soldier.

Syrus's LP Count: 5800

"My turn! I'll skip my turn," Syrus stated with a sigh.

"I activate Stumbling! Now, my monsters will attack you directly!" Seth stated as Syrus was blasted by flames, a punch from the Stone Soldier, and a bunch of bites from Des Wombat.

Syrus's LP Count: 900

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Syrus said as three swords of blinding light crashed in front of Seth.

"I'll Set a Monster and end," Seth said as a face-down card appeared in front of him.

"I activate Premature Burial!" Syrus stated as a red light poured from the ground. Steamroid rose out of the ground, ready to strike, but it stumbled and fell to the ground.

Syrus's LP Count: 100

"I end," Syrus said as Seth drew a card.

"Alright, I'll skip," Seth replied.

"I swap Steamroid to ATK Mode! Now, destroy Soldier of Stone! Now, his effect increases his ATK Power to 2300!" Syrus said as Steamroid charged and ran over Soldier of Stone.

Seth's LP Count: 7000

"I summon Blade Rabbit! Now, Stumbling will force him into DEF Mode, which triggers his power! Now, your Steamroid is doomed!" Seth stated as a small, battle-scarred bunny appeared and stumbled, throwing a dagger into Steamroid. "Now, I end my turn."

"I set a card and my turn's complete!" Syrus said as another face down card appeared.

"Now, Berserk Gorilla, end it!" Seth said as Berserk Gorilla shot flames at Syrus.

"I activate Widespread Ruin, and now it'll destroy your Berserk Gorilla!" Syrus said as Berserk Gorilla blew up.

"Fine then, Des Wombat, end the Duel instead!" Seth ordered as Des Wombat bit into Syrus, who fell to the ground.

"Now, tell me why you stole from Sheppard's office?" asked Seth as he picked Syrus up by the collar of his blazer.

"I didn't! But, I think Aster knows something. Last night, he said he was going to turn in early, but he headed towards the Academy, not the Obelisk Dorms," Syrus stated as Seth put him down.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Sy. If you want, me and Jesse will let you help us find the real culprits," Seth offered as Syrus dusted the dirt off of his collar and blazer.

"Sure, Seth, I'll give you and Jesse some help in the morning," Syrus said as he and Seth went back out from the Store Storage Room.

Finally it's complete. This First Chapter is based around my character (Seth) and his Partner (Jesse)'s first two days in Tag Force 2. Alright, also, I'm going to place the team ups for a few characters I noticed while playing this in the game:

Alexis and Blair

Syrus and Aster

Jaden and Moses (An Unimportant Slifer)

Seth and Jesse

I'll reveal the Tag Teams for the Important Characters in the Game at the end of each Chapter. Next Time: Jesse VS Aster! Reveal the Truth


End file.
